This invention relates to a system for cleaning, pressure testing, and drying fire extinguisher containers and more particularly to a closed system, for carrying out such tests, as well as a universal head and holding device employed with the closed system.
According to Federal Regulations and the regulations of other organizations and agencies, fire extinguisher containers employing a dry chemical must be cleaned, pressure tested, and dried at periodic intervals. Conventionally, the fire extinguishers are washed clean of the old dry powder, tested, and then carefully dried for a relatively long period of time to prevent condensation of moisture, and re-filled. This process usually requires two to three hours which necessitates the requirement that the fire extinguisher containers be taken back to the shop to clean and pressure test the containers and to re-fill and re-pressurize the containers for further use.